It's Easier To Talk to a Toad
by Speedy Speck
Summary: When Tifa and Reno are transformed and get trapped in a store cupboard at Shin-Ra HQ, the young bartender decides to get something off her chest...One-Shot...Written for 'The Sacred and Profane'...R&R Please :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my twenty-third fanfic...It turned out different than I intented but still...it's ok...i hope...And it was requested by 'The Sacred and Profane'...Hope it's good! :) PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :D

''I told you! I told you! But do you listen to me! No, no, that would be way to simple. God I can't believe this!'' The young woman's voice was ridiculously squeaky and the red, slimy creature on the tiled floor just stared at her in bemusement.

*FLASHBACK*

Tifa tapped her hand on the steering wheel in time with the music playing from the car radio. She was on her way to pick up Reno from work. Usually of course he'd drive himself home, but after a rather unfortunate incident involving him crashing into a local supermarket, he'd been banned from driving any vehicle for four weeks.

As the young woman pulled up to the Shin-Ra headquarters her heart began to beat erratically. After all she'd been through in the last few years, the place still gave her the shivers. Tifa had agreed to meet Reno up on the third floor, so once she'd parked the vehicle she quickly made her way inside the rather imposing building. _God I hate this place... _The entrance hall was brightly lit and seemed washed out, drained of anything with warm. But that was what Shin-Ra was, it wasn't there to be touchy feely, it was there to control and rule.

As soon as she stepped into the elevator regret filled my stomach, it was dark and the rattle of metal sent chills up her spine. _I should have taken the stairs... _The lift came to a gentle stop and as the doors opened Tifa was met with the sight of a rather to empty corridor. _Where the hell is he..._

As she stepped out her gaze searched the large space for any sign of the red head, but found nothing more than a few plant pots, most of which contained miserable looking foliage. _How can Reno stand this place..._

Tifa stood there for another five minutes waiting for her Turk boyfriend to appear. When he didn't turn up she grew impatient. _I hope he hasn't forgotten and gotten the bus home...I'll kill him!_

It was then that she heard a creaking coming from one of the doors that filled the rather bland space. ''...Reno?''

Silence.

''Yo babe! I'm in here...'' The Turks voice sounded from the room on the left of the hallway.

_What the hell is he playing at... _Tifa made her way to the door, slightly annoyed that the red head hadn't bothered to come meet her and was messing around instead. When she entered the room, she took note that it was full of various containers and bottles, filled with funny coloured liquids.

''Reno...what is this?''

''It's Shin-Ra's 'store cupboard' if you will...they keep all their stuff here that's not being used, or works in progress, you know stuff like that...'' Reno smiled at her, thinking she'd be impressed. Instead she just raised her eyebrows at him.

''And you're here because...''

''I was told to find something for Scarlet, some project they wanted to continue working on...''

Tifa's brow furrowed at the name, ''I don't like that woman...''

''I know babe, but it's my job!''

_Sometimes I wish it wasn't..._ ''Listen, can you just hurry up about it then so we can get out of here...''

''Ok, ok...grumpy guts, what's up with you?''

''I just...oh never mind...'' She sighed and turned her attention to the cold hard floor below.

The Turk looked at her in confusion, he wasn't good when it came to talking about feelings, but he could see she was upset. So he decided to cheer her up in the only way he knew how.

''Reno, what are you- stop it ha!'' The red head had begun to tickle her furiously.

''Reno no, stop it, it tickles ha! We'll knock something over, Reno stop!''

But as soon as the words left her lips, she felt her back smash into a cabinet, from which two glass vials came crashing down, spilling strange coloured liquid onto their heads.

She knew straight away something was wrong, for a fact she was now the size of pencil and when she looked around for the red head she was met with a rather odd sight. In front of her there sat a shockingly bright red toad, with small black markings looking rather befuddled.

''Reno? Woah...Reno is that you?''

The toad just tilted it's head to the right and continued to stare at the young woman.

_Well...this is just great..._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tifa looked at her now slightly slimy boyfriend, ''Can you understand me?''

The toad just sat there, still looking somewhat dumbfounded.

_The change must've affected his brain..._

''Ok...erm...what to do...what to do...'' The young woman went over to the door and attempted to push it open. But it was useless...it was way to heavy for the mini Tifa.

''I guess we'll just have to wait for someone to find us...''

''Rivvvvet''

Tifa spun round and began to giggle at the funny sound coming from the creature. It was quite amusing to think of the Turk as such a funny little amphibian.

A frown appeared on the young woman's face as she looked at her boyfriend. _Maybe this was a blessing in disguise...maybe I can finally get him to listen to me...not that he'll understand...but..._

''Reno...seeing as you can't talk and there's nothing we can do until someone finds us...There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about...I don't know if you'll understand or even remember when we turn back but...I know you don't like talking about feelings, but tough shit, we're gunna talk about them now! Well I am, and you're gunna listen to me!''

She looked at the toad waiting for some sort of reaction to certify he was concentrating.

''Rivvvvet!''

''I'll take that as a yes...'' Tifa walked up to the creature so she was staring it right in the face.

''I love you, you know that, and I know you love me. But lately I've grown somewhat lonely...I know you think I'm being stupid, but it's starting to really get to me. You never take the time to talk to me any more, you're always to busy with your work, and I respect that you enjoy your job...and it means a lot to you... but I need more from you... I need a commitment... because you see...'' The young woman took a deep breath, ''I'm pregnant...''

Silence.

Tifa stared at her boyfriend, waiting for any kind of response. For a moment she could have sworn she saw something of a smile on the red amphibian.

''Rivvvet!''

The mini Tifa gave a small weary sigh,_ Tifa...who are you kidding...you're talking to a toad for crying out loud... _As she laid her head on his soft, cold shoulder, the room door suddenly swung open and a rather large bald Turk entered.

''Reno, Scarlet wants to know what's taking so long...''

''Rude! Down here!''

The bald Turk looked down in surprise at the very small, squeaky Tifa jumping up and down, and what seemed to be some kind of toad that looked strangely familiar. He bent down and picked up the mini bartender, ''...What happened?''

''We had a little accident, and those vials fell on me and Reno.'' She pointed to the slimy creature on the floor.

The Turk raised an eyebrow in amusement, ''That's Reno...''

''Uh-huh...so do you know how to fix us?''

''Well...I don't, but I'll take you down to Scarlet, she'll know what to do...''

With that the bald Turk picked up Reno with his free hand and carried them out of the room and towards the stairs, Rude couldn't stand the elevator.

* * *

They hadn't talked the entire way home. Mostly because Reno didn't know what to say, but partially because he still hadn't completely recovered from the transformation. The pair had been sitting on the sofa for a good fifty minutes, just watching the TV with glazed over eyes. Tifa was growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. _Just say something...this is ridiculous...you've got to find out if he remembers what you said...you need to know..._

''Erm...Reno?''

''Rivet!'' The Turk placed a hand over his mouth in surprise and gave her an apologetic smile.

''Erm...Oh, it doesn't matter...'' Tifa turned her attention back to the flashing pictures displayed on the screen.

The red head placed a hand on the young woman's chin and then used his free hand to gentle stroke her belly.

She looked at him in suprise, ''You...you remember?''

His voice was softer this time and he gave her a lovable smile as he croaked, ''Rivvvet...''

''I didn't think...I was worried...you wouldn't want...'' But she stopped when he turned from her and started scribbling something on a bit of paper. It wasn't long before he handed it to her with a somewhat sad look on his usually cheerful face.

As she began to read it out, a warmth slowly began to fill her insides, ''...You now me, I've always had trouble with talking about this kinda thing but...I love you Tifa, and I'm sorry if it seemed I was ignoring you...work has been pretty busy lately, but that's no excuse...I feel terrible for making you feel like you weren't wanted any more...you mean the world to me Tifa...just the thought of losing you...'' She looked up at the red head to see his eyes full to the brim with tears. He never showed emotion like this, in fact she'd never seen him cry before. Tifa turned back to the piece of paper, ''I promise that I'll listen to you more, and if you ever need to talk, all you have to do is ask. I want to take care of you, and our child. I love you both, and I only want to make you happy...so I know this is a little unusual but...will you marry me?'' Tifa looked back up at the red head, whose eyes were wide and somewhat hesitantly waiting for her response.

''Oh Reno...oh course I will!'' She gave him a wide contented smile before launching herself at him and placing a passionate kiss on the rather astonished Turk. When they pulled apart be pressed his nose to hers, ''Rivvvet...''

Tifa giggled at the noise, and went to put the piece of paper on the coffee table when she noticed a something written on the back.

''PS. Next time I'll make Scarlet get her own crap...'' She turned to her boyfriend and gave a warm hearted chuckle before joining him back on the sofa where they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N = Wow...this turned out more serious than I had expected...especially seeing as it has a Reno Frog and a Mini Tifa...but still that's just the way it goes sometimes...the ideas just came into my mind and were tapped out on the laptop...nothing I could do to stop it and I know she's pregnant and they're not married yet but stuff like that doesn't bother me...Oh and I know toads aren't slimy... :)


End file.
